An interesting group
by adijia
Summary: This is the story of a pair of marines, a cat and a family secret. There will be blood there will be pirates and of course there will be no mention of any one piece characters.


Twenty two years ago the great pirate Gold Roger was executed in Loguetown. Before he died he yelled out his famous last words, thus starting the grand age of pirates. Thousands of pirates set sail for the Grand line in hopes of finding One Piece. Of course when this happened I hadn't even been born yet, but I was determined none the less to do my part in this race for One Piece. Even if I was on the other side.

"Hey! What are you doing slacking off there?" A cry came from behind me. Before protesting that I hadn't been slacking off, I recognized that this voice didn't belong to a superior, but rather an imbecile. "And who's telling who not to slack off? Last I checked you're the one I'm constantly covering for." I mocked as I turned around. I saw an old friend grinning like and idiot. Despite his unruly mop of black hair and his dull-looking blue eyes, he's pretty popular with the female marines.  
"Oh come on you ruin all my fun." He grinned.  
"And yet you seem to have plenty to spare" I retorted.  
"So you just gonna sit around 'till we get there? 'Cuz I'm thinking that you must have some fancy official work that you should be doing."  
"Nice try but I finished all my 'fancy official' work, now I just have my regular marine work." He frowned at me. "What? Is something wrong Twitch?"  
"It's not Twitch it's Coil! And there's nothing wrong with me, it's you I'm worried about! With all that official crap you have to deal with you're still stuck with doing the grunt work on top of it! The higher-ups are insane to think a regular person can handle that much work!"  
"It's ok, the official work isn't as hard as you'd think, and I'm already 22. I can take a little sleep deprivation."  
"Hey I'm 24 and I still don't do that much work, when we get to port we're staying for a few days, you should take the chance to relax."  
"I do have work to do, I'm not like you, I can't just ditch."  
Coil frowned at me, apparently not satisfied with my answer, I could always tell when he was unhappy. We'd signed up for the marines at the same time and for some reason we were drawn together as slacker-and-worker.  
"Ok fine, when we get to port I'll finish the inspection quickly and get some rest, but the investigation will go faster with two people." He frowned again and put his face in his hands.  
"Ok, fine I'll do it, but you'll have to do at least half of my paperwork when we get back."  
"Thank you Coil"  
"Yea, Yea no problem Lizzy." He shot me an arrogant look and walked back to the cabins.

As we got closer to land I realized that my sleeve was wet, The sea spray must have got it. I sighed and headed back to my room so I could start drying my sleeve right away. While these uniforms were warm they lacked the ability to dry quickly, probably not the best flaw to have in a marine uniform… The boat swayed but my years of experience made keeping my balance a simple task. I wandered into the under deck cabins so I could change in private. As much as I liked the set up here, the male to female ratio was way off. I entered into my cabin I was sharing with the rest of the female officers. There were hammocks set up all along the walls and several duffle bags belonging to my companions were neatly arranged by there respective hammocks. I stepped past them to find my bag, and sifted through it until I found a new shirt. I quickly changed and laid out my wet one to dry.  
"Pirates!" I heard from up on deck. "Get ready to attack!"

I rushed upstairs to meet the rest of the crew.

"Hey you're finally here!" Coil was grinning again.  
"I was changing my shirt" I explained now what do we have here?"  
He stopped grinning. "It looks like there just a group of no-name raiders. They were probably on their way to the same place we were."  
"Really, ever since this _Pirate Age_ started people have just been using it as an excuse to torment innocent people." I murmured.

"We'll be coming up to them momentarily, you ready to board?" He asked, either oblivious or pretending to be, to my previous statement. We both pulled out our pistols and clinked them together.  
"If you die I'll kill you." Coil looked me straight in the eyes.  
"And if you end up dead it'll be because I am too" I responded. We both nodded and turned to the ship that was now beside us. It wasn't a grand ship, but it carried a certain amount of grace. A single mast decorated with a jolly roger was erected in its centre. There were probably about a dozen pirates, armed to the teeth, against their ten marines still not yet used to the experience of battle. I heard out commander give the order to attack and was one of the first marines to cross over to the other vessel I was immediately faced with two opponents I did not hesitate, I could already tell it was fire or be shot so I aimed for the heart and pulled the trigger on the man to the left of me. He fell instantly, apparently my bullet had struck home. Only now, a moment too late did I turn my attention to my other advisory. He already had his sword raised above his head in preparation for attack. Even if I managed to make myself fire I wouldn't manage to stop in time. I closed my eyes and waited to suffer a blow. A few moments passed and I opened my eyes again. Coil was sitting on the pirate, having knocked him to the ground. He took his pistol and hit the man over the head with the hilt, knocking him out.  
"I was just in the neighborhood swinging in heroically, and I spotted a damsel in distress." I frowned at him but he just laughed. "Come on now don't get distracted in the heat of battle!" He was right, I looked around to see our comrades all engaged in battle and two more pirates heading out way. One of them came at me with a sword but I managed to deflect it with my knife. The other one headed toward Coil, but I didn't have time to check on him. I aimed my pistol again but the pirate knocked it out of my hand. All I had now was my knife. We circled each other until I noticed a rope on the ground. I didn't have time to see where it lead, but I bent down and pulled it anyway. To my glee the rope tied around the pirate's ankle I pushed him off deck and he dangled a few feet above sea. Now that I could check on my companion I saw that he had dispatched his opponent fairly easily, but in the corner on my eye I noticed there was an unnoticed threat, a cannon was being aimed at. While I had no Idea what kind of idiot uses a cannon on their own ship I yelled to try and warn Coil. Unfortunately my voice was lost in the sounds of battle. I turned to the cannon again, seeing the one operating it lighting the fuse. I panicked for a second then focused my thoughts. I took the blade of my knife in my fingers and threw it at the cannon operator. Truth be told I was aiming to just stall by hitting the operators hand but as I squinted to see if my throw had been true I saw in amazement that the blade of the knife passed straight through the wick of the cannon, rendering it useless. The Cannon operator stood in shock for a few moments, giving one of my companions time to engage him in battle. In another few moments the battle was over and the ship was ours.

**Yea, so what did you think? I'd love some feed back on this if you wouldn't mind.**

While thins is set in the world of one piece there will be no appearances from the cast of the show, so sorry about that. 


End file.
